Kyubey (Puella Magi)
One of the most infamous MLEs in the multiverse, Kyubey is the one responsible for destroying the Puella Magi branch of Yggdrasil by tricking Madoka into wishing for ascension, and has since made it his goal to find out how to do so for himself so that he could install a patch into Yggdrasil to get rid of entropy everywhere forever. Description Kyubey is quite possibly one of the most harmless looking things in whatever world he is in, channeling the look of a magical girl mascot. It is through this appearance that he manages to trick most of his victims, most likely meaning that it is not his true form, although nobody has ever been privy to what the form in question could be. History Through means unspecified, although most likely having tricked one or more Loopers in his home universe into believing that he was a good guy, Kyubey was a regular Looper in the Puella Magi universe. It is unknown why Madoka kept trusting him enough to still accept contracts from him during this time, although it is likely that he never really did anything to warrant him being declared an MLE during this time. Due to the nature of the Madoka timeline being in a self made loop caused by Homura Akemi, it is possible that this made it so that all but Homura would forget. Whatever her reason was, it was this trust that eventually got their entire universe destroyed, due to Kyubey tricking her into wishing for ascension. During the process, Kyubey was nearly dragged along for the ride, but since he wasn't part of the process, he didn't make it all the way out. Dying in the middle of Madoka's Ascension, Kyubey was left out of the Mitakihara backup that Madoka created before being sent into his next Loop. While the data regarding which Branch he belonged to hadn't changed, the Branch itself being destroyed resulted in Yggdrasil being unable to find it. As such, Kyubey was assigned temporary Travelling status until his Branch could be found. Having survived that particular apocalypse, Kyubey has become known as the most dangerous MLE that exists within the Multiverse, and has made several much more transparent moves to do the same since that time. Fortunately for all involved, he has not been successful at repeating that act quite yet. An early success for the creature occured in the Star Wars verse, where he managed to make a contract with either Padme Amidala, or an unawake Ahsoka Tano. The end result led to both their deaths and Anakin Skywalkers burning hatred. Showing up in several worlds, from the world of ponies to the world of smurfs, his goals have so far, thankfully, not been reached. Recently he appears to have some more luck in his approaching his goals in the Blue Exorcist loops, contracting with Shiemi Moriyama. However, in doing so he entered into conflict with resident anchor Rin Okumura and his brother Yukio, which ends with Yukio crashing the loop by killing Rin. After awhile, Kyubey seems to be undergoing an odd change for himself. After one experiment that he goes into little detail about beyond it involving one of the original seven (most likely Naruto) and the Billy event Kyubey started to show emotion. Fear and annoyance/frustration respectively. He's also started showing a more... curious side as shown when he looped a second time into the Xenoblade world and proposed a truce with the local Loopers to undertake an experiment that would annoy the local in loop villain. It's unknown if these emotions are interfering with his goals or even if it's simply a case of Sakura Syndrome for the strange being. Now that his home Branch has been restored, Kyubey has since lost his Travelling status, and has returned to being a standard Looper in that respect. Abilities *'Contracting': Like one would expect of a psuedo magical girl mascot, Kyubey has the ability to grant powers to anybody who makes a contract with him, as well as grant any wish that they happen to make with said contract. It should be noted that he has not displayed any real ability to choose how any such contract is actually granted. *'Regeneration': Whenever Kyubey dies, he has the ability to create a new body away from his old one without very much difficulty, although he will make a point of eating his old ones so that the energy that made them up does not go to waste. **'Hive Mind': Kyubey has displayed the ability to use this ability to create multiple bodies at once, and has had no difficulty maintaining all of them at the same time. *'Teleportation': According to The Doctor, who once trapped Kyubey for an entire loop, Kyubey is able to teleport across universes. Debatably, this may just be him creating a new body somewhere completely different. *'Subspace Pocket' Relationships Madoka Kaname: Having been the one who tricked her into Ascending, thus breaking her home universe, it goes without saying that Madoka and Kyubey are not exactly the best of buddies. Homura Akemi: Homura was onto what sort of things Kyubey was doing back in their baseline, causing trouble for him at every opportunity she got back during their baseline, so it is likely that the two were constantly at odds back when they were Looping in the same universe. Billy: One of the few things in all reality that can make Kyubey feel emotions, Kyubey can't stand the idiot. On occasions Kyubey has described him as being "Anti-Logic". Naruto Uzumaki: Oddly enough the Original Seven looper seems to be able to tolerate Kyubey's presence. This is partly because Kyubey instinctively enters a terrified state around the Original Seven (especially Naruto) and partly some other reason that neither is willing to divulge. Loopers in General: Nobody really likes Kyubey, as just about everybody knows what he did to the Puella Magi branch. Some loopers, such as Anakin Skywalker and Pikachu, even put out bounties for him should a non looper spy him. Of all the current Loopers few have any form of positive interaction with the Incubator. Some of which are: * Goku, who believes he simply needs a friend. * Nanoha, who, following Goku's example, decided to befriend him. Through the use of twelve simultaneous Starlight Breakers, magnified one million times due to Kyubey's Hivemind. * Leman Russ, who tolerates his existence within his branch due to the mostly positive effect he has on the Imperium. * Flora, who's willing to have civil conversations as long as he doesn't threaten her loop, and believes he can be better. Category:MLE Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Mitakihara Town